Dark Clouds and Broad Daylight
by orgasmic muffins
Summary: Kyou meets this girl Satari Kokomuni at school and shows her around.Satari decides she wants to move in with them and Kyou lets her, not telling anyone! Kyoru & KyoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters in this story. How ever, I do own Satari Kokomuni who I made up my self. Also I own this story. :)

Kyou looked confused as the girl who looked about 13 came up to him. "Hi... My names Satari Kokomuni! I'm new to this school... I just moved here a couple of days ago and was wondering if you could show me around..!" she said happily as she looked up to him smiling widely.

She had strawberry blonde hair and pink contacts in her eyes and was wearing a Purple tank top and a jean mini skirt. Kyou said nothing for a couple of seconds and sighed, "Fine what ever... If you really need some one to show you around..." He rolled his eyes; he didn't really like being bothered by stuff like this.

Satari smiled even wider, "Oh! Thank you! I mean... I hope I'm not bothering you or any thing..." she said her smile fading a bit as the school bell rang for school to end. Kyou looked at her, "Nah... No problem I guess... ill see you tomorrow at school I guess..."

Kyou walked home and saw that Tohru and Yuki had already gotten home, he jumped up to the roof and looked up at the sky for a while and sorted out his thoughts as he closed his eyes slightly.

Satari watched him walk home and sort of followed him to see where he lived and to find out if she could find a place to go also. She didn't have a place to go after all since she ran away from her so called 'home'.

She looked at his house from a nearby tree that she climbed to the top with not much difficulty and watched him. She began to sort out her thoughts and memories. Her eyes began to tear at them. She tried not to cry but couldn't resist. She was so sad inside and tried to hide it through her fake smile.

The sun began to go down and Kyou jumped down from the roof and walked inside the house sighing as he saw Yuki at the kitchen table with Tohru. He glared at Yuki, "What do _you _want damn rat?" he yelled.

Yuki was calm, "Can't I sit at the kitchen table with out a reason stupid cat..? Or do I need a permit?" he said, making Kyou angry as hell.

Tohru smiled at them, "Hi Kyou! Do you need anything..? I cooked Caw Fish tonight if you're hungry..." she said smiling.

Kyou stopped and looked at Tohru; "I'm not hungry..." he said and walked up to his room._ Why can't that damn rat ever not be an asshole! Do I need a permit? What kind of crap is that? I hate him... One day ill beat him... _

Satari still sat in the tree; tears dribbling down her face as it started to get darker and dark clouds appeared in the sky. She heard a crack of thunder and saw lightning come down and hit a tree in the distance and she screamed. She lost her grip on the tree branch she was sitting on and fell off the tree, and hit the ground hard, knocking her unconscious.

To be continued...

One review gets a new Chap.! So plz review! Thank you for reading my story! I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the fruits basket characters I used in the story...I only own Satari and the story!

**A/N: **_Penelope Grendal: Thank you so much for reviewing and reading my story! I hope you like this chapter! It's a bit longer than the first chapter! You were the only one to review so I dedicate this chapter to you! You made it happen! Thanx! 33_

* * *

Kyou got up early the next morning and went out running since no one was up. He put on his running sneakers and went outside. When he first got outside he felt a little bit of rain and guessed it had rained over night. "Shitty rain...Why the hell did it have to rain of all days, today!" he yelled into no where and stamped back inside.

Tohru was in the kitchen, making pancakes for them all and humming a song. When she saw Kyou come in she smiled, "Oh hi Kyou! Did you go running...?" she asked as she continued cooking and put some pancakes on the table. "Help your self..!" she said as she went on cooking.

Kyou walked over to her and looked down at the food she was making with wide eyes, "Tohru... you really are something... you know that?" he said, with that nice warming smile he always does. Tohru blushed, "N-no really! I...Thank you..." she said still blushing.

After they finished eating, Shigure and Yuki still hadn't come down to eat. Tohru looked at the stairs. "I hope Yuki isn't late for sch..." Kyou cut her off, "Who cares about that damn rat! Come on, let's get to school..." he said angrily as he took her hand and led her out the door.

Neither of them spoke until they got to the edge of the forest where they thought they saw a girl under a huge tree branch. When they looked closer, they both gasped, "Oh my gosh! Is she hurt..!" Tohru cried as they both helped to pull her out. Her clothes were stained with blood and she looked horrible.

Kyou carried her back to the house and laid her down on the couch. Tohru went to go get bandages and to call a doctor and Kyou sat next to her. "Satari? Is that you...? You look horrible..."

Satari partly opened her eyes and felt like she was in a dream, "Daddy...?" she said sleepily and fell onto Kyou, turning him into a cat. She jolted awake, "Oh my gosh! What happened?" she looked at what she was on top of, "Kitty...? AHHH WHERE AM I?" she screamed.

Tohru ran down the stairs, "Oh you're awake! Where's..." she looked at Kyou that was by Satari and quickly picked him up and put him in the kitchen with his clothes so he wouldn't change back in front of them.

She came back and sat on the couch by Satari, "Hello, um... I'm sorry if this scared you or any thing but... well me and Kyou found you under a tree branch unconscious and we brought you back here..." she held up her bandages.

Satari went back on the couch, "Kyou... Oh! I remember him! I met him at school yesterday and I asked him if he could show me around..." she said slightly smiling. Tohru nodded; "now lets bandage you up!" she said smiling and started to fix her up.

In the kitchen Kyou had already changed back and gotten dressed. He went to the couch and sat next to Satari, "Hey you... You really should be more careful... What were you doing in that tree any way? "

Satari sighed, "I...I don't know but..." she held back tears, "Um... Thank you for saving me! Hey! I have an idea... I can stay here and work for you and then I can stay here...! Kind of like a house keeper... A maid!"

Kyou sweat-dropped, "uhh... We already have Tohru... Who does the same thing but...Wait! She's not a maid!" he said.

Satari rolled her eyes, "well... Sure seems like it to me... Well I guess you don't want me here..." She said getting an evil smile on her face. (A/N: Satari has a weird personality; she has mood swings quickly and can be like Tohru on moment and like Akito another...)

Kyou looked at her, "N-No it's not like that but..." he was thinking of what Akito would say if there was another outsider living here. _Well Tohru would probably like it if she stayed... I mean being the only girl in the house must not be easy... And she does need help with the house work..._ "Fine... you can stay here. If its okay with Tohru..."

Tohru smiled widely, "Yay! Another house member! Its going to be great having you here Satari!"

Satari stood there, still having that evil smile/nice smile on. "Yes, it will be great..." she said staring at Kyou the whole time.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N:** _Thank you again Penelope Grendal for reviewing my story! 2 reviews gets a new chap.! Soo plz people review! I hope you liked this chappie! 333_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I STILL do not own any of the characters in my story except for Satari so far! And... I own the story! x3

* * *

After Tohru and Satari made lunch, Kyou sighed, "I guess were not getting to school today after all..." he said a slight bit annoyed from all of the action today. Yuki still hadn't come down to go to school, or for any thing. Tohru looked worried about some thing as she ate her codfish. 

All of a sudden Shigure came down the stairs, he just woke up from sleeping so long and he looked tired. "Why hello! What is the deal with all these pretty girls in my kitchen this morning?" he yelled down the steps dramatically, "New girlfriend Kyou?" he asked, being his usual self.

Kyou glared at him, "No you retard!" he yelled at Shigure. Tohru smiled, "Good morning Shigure! Well... Good after noon!" she said giggling. "Have you seen Yuki this morning...? Or afternoon? I'm starting to get worried about him..."

Kyou rolled his eyes, "Don't be worried about that ass hole! All he does is cause problems...!" he yelled angrily, getting a bit jealous of Tohru's attention towards his worst enemy.

Shigure scratched his chin, "well... actually I haven't... I think he might have told me of some thing, where he was going but... I don't exactly remember!" he said as he chuckled.

Satari got up and walked over to Shigure, "Hi... My names Satari and I'm going to be your new... Well other maid! Well housekeeper...! What ever you want to call it... I'm going to be **living **here" she said smiling widely.

Shigure paused and looked at Kyou, "When did...this happen?" he asked, confused and wondering if Akito would approve.

Kyou thought for a second, trying to get out of this mess, _if I say Satari can't stay, then Tohru wont have any help... Hmm... What if...I keep it a secret...? That might work... _he thought to himself. "Satari... I need to talk to you for one second..." he said standing up and grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the room into the living room.

Satari took his hand off her wrist and held it in her two hands as she looked up to him in a puppy dog face. Kyou stood there, being freaked out by her reaction, "uhhh..." he took his hand out of hers, "Well... You can't tell **any one **you're staying here. So... just tell Shigure that you need to stay here for only a **couple **days..."

Satari tilted her head to the side and took his hand again, "Okay... But whyyy?" She said confused. Kyou took his hand back once again and said, "Just because... You might get hurt..." he said and walked back into the kitchen, Satari following right behind him.

Shigure did his usual stunned idiotic face, "Kyou! What did you **do** to her! The poor girl!" he said dramatically. Kyou mumbled under his breath, "Damn dog..." and glared at him sharply. Satari sweat-dropped and walked up to Shigure, "umm... Sir..? Can I please stay here for a couple of days because..." she forced her eyes to tear, "I don't have a **home.**

Shigure pitied the girl and smiled, "Of course you can stay! Stay as long as you want!" he said cheerfully, even though he wasn't so sure Akito was going to like this at all. Actually he was pretty sure he wouldn't, so he decided not to tell him until the time came. _After all... _he thought, _she'll probably leave in a couple of days anyway I hope...Most likely..._

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you liked this Chap! 15 reviews for a new chappie! I LUV MY REVIEWERS! 

AHH I got sooo many more reviews than I thought I would get!_These are thank you notes for my reviewers..! I luv my reviewers! x33333_

_**Jeck:**_

_Thank you so much! You should read fruits Basket some time! Or watch the anime! It's really good!_

_**Janeen:**_

_It is a Kyoru and a Satari x Kyou fan fic! I hope you liked this chapter!_

_**RavenSabel:**_

_Thank you for reviewing! I liked your story too! I think I reviewed it but I don't remember...Lol, bad memory... Smacks head_

_**P. Fishies:**_

Y_ea! Thanks! I tried to make it different so people would like it!_

_**Penelope Grendal:**_

_Lol, yeah, I never had a chapter dedicated to me either... But I would like to have a chap. Dedicated to me though! That'd be fun! AHH thank you for reviewing again!x33_

_**Cerii-chan Kawii:**_

_Thank you sooo much! I luv your name! Its sooo adorable! Keep reading! Hope you liked this chapter!_


End file.
